


You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Albero delle Drabble DW - 2013 [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sei la cosa più bella che io abbia mai visto"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen

**You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen**

 

"Oh, ma sei la cosa più bella che io abbia mai visto!" esclama John, lanciandosi con un balzo verso il Westfalia azzoppato nel recinto dello sfasciacarrozze.

Non l'ha visto prima, nascosto dalla casupola fatiscente del guardiano della discarica, e se n'è appena innamorato. Anche se il vecchio Volkswagen è senza ruote, coperto di disegni floreali un po' sbreccati lì dal '69 e non ha un solo finestrino integro.

John si avvicina, gira intorno al furgoncino considerando, calcolando. Potrebbe aggiustare il motore, è sempre stato bravo con i motori, e sostituire le ruote, e installare finestrini nuovi e dipingerlo, sì. Dipingerlo di blu.

Forse non sarà più grande all'interno (ma è ben suddiviso, e la zona notte sarà perfetta per i lunghi viaggi che ha in mente), e il suo percorso sarà strettamente legato alle condizioni di strade unicamente terrestri.

Ma questo furgoncino maltrattato e malridotto, dismesso come un pezzo da museo e adatto soltanto alla rottamazione ha dentro di sé ancora la promessa di mille avventure.

Mentirebbe se dicesse di non star pensando alla prima volta che ha pronunciato la sua esclamazione d'amore e meraviglia per una macchina straordinaria. Ci pensa, ci penserà sempre, avrà sempre un posto d'onore nei suoi affetti, anche se adesso i loro destini si sono divisi.

"Ci divertiremo un sacco, mh?" aggiunge John dopo un attimo, con un pacca al fianco psichedelico del furgone e una piccola risata compiaciuta.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa drabble partecipa all'[Albero delle Drabble](http://doctorwho-ita.livejournal.com/901.html) su [Doctor Who Italia](http://doctorwho-ita.livejournal.com)


End file.
